Pokemon Hilbert x Reader - What's your name?
by WongaPigeon
Summary: Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic and i hope you like it. Hopefully there aren't a lot of errors... Anyways, thanks.. More coming soon!


"Hey Guys. Sorry I took so long. Shall we go now?" I say, flashing a quick smile at my friends, Cheren and Bianca. They were my neighbors too and we've been friends for what seemed like forever.

"Oh (Name), I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa!" Bianca squeals in delight as Cheren sweat drops. He shakes his head. "Hopefully, Hilda should be with N in Nimbasa. After all, they did meet there..." Cheren quotes. I respond with a nod. So, after a quick journey on our flying pokemon's backs, we arrived at our destination, none other than, the Great Nimbasa Amusement Park. This place was loaded with people. There were trainers, breeders and even people who are bikers! But, it's said that this place is most famous for couples, maybe that's why Hilda fell for N.

"Look! It's a Ferris wheel!" Bianca grabbed Cheren's arm. "Let's go!"

"Bian-" Before Cheren could do anything, Bianca had already pulled him along to the ride. "See you later (name)!" she yelled back while holding the struggling boy. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was cute how Bianca liked Cheren. She even told me once, but that was five years ago. I have a feeling Cheren likes her too. Hopefully it works out...

I look around for Hilda, my other friend who was apparently with N. I haven't known N for that long, but he seems mysterious but nice. Hilda says he likes Pokémon and can talk to them somehow. "(name)!(name)!" A loud voice calls out to me. It was Hilda and she had N close behind. She charged at me with a comfy hug. "Sorry (name)," she chuckles. "Sorry that we are late. Where are Bianca and Cheren?"

"Oh. They are in the Ferris Wheel." I point towards the spinning wheel.

"Hilda and I were planning to go there, right?" N says holding her hand. Hilda blushes slightly. But brushes it off buy lightly pushing him in the chest. She is such a tomboy.

"You know (Name), it's said that often long lasting couples are met here, and that means a magical kiss..." Hilda's voice crawled into my ear. She chuckles and runs off to N saying goodbye to me. They both wave one more time before walking off towards the ride. I blush with embarrassment. "Great. Another day to spend myself alone..." I sigh. I'm quite used to it but I still wish I had someone to go with. It can be anyone!

Hoping to find a partner, I go to the ferriswheel line. "Hold on! You must be in a pair to go onto the ferriswheel!" the man firmly says.

"But can't I just-"

"I'm her partner..." a different voice adds into our 'conversation'

"...Fine, you may go" the man leads us towards a carriage. Turns out it's a boy around my age. He kept a straight face, but somehow made me feel nervous. Not only that, but the boy was kind of cute. He had brown eyes dark like the ground and his chocolate brown hair made him look gentle but tough. He sported a blue jacket with black pants. To top it off, some red, white and black sneakers with a matching cap. He was _really_ good looking. I quickly shake my head around, tossing my thoughts aside. It was evening so I gazed at the sunset. The carriage started to move and so did the boy. He sat right next to me, while I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Hi! I'm Hilbert, what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm (name), it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you H-Hilbert..."

He smiles and looks outside the window. I blushed even harder.

"(name) Is it? Nice name." He says with a killer smile.

"Thanks, I like...yours too?"

Hilbert laughs. "You don't need to lie. My name isn't exactly the best name out there."

"B-but I like your name...I really mean it." I quietly say.

Hilbert's eyes widen in surprise. "You do?"

I nod smiling a little. The carriage was on top now. Hilbert came a little closer, so close that I could feel his breath. "Look, (name), This may sound strange, but I feel like I've known you for a long time and I ...love you."

My heart pounded like a drum. I ducked my head down. "I love you too."

We both smile as he puts his arms around me and lands a kiss on my lips. I smile in the process and kiss him back even harder. Until we hear a door shift open with surprise faces. Hilbert's arms were around my waist, while mine were on his shoulders. Our faces were close and I could feel an intense sensation of my cheeks burning. I look forward to see Bianca, Cheren, Hilda and N looking at us, shocked but happy. Bianca and Hilda were squealing. N was confused and Cheren just shrugged it off. I look at Hilbert as he gives me a quick smile.

He gets up from his seat as I do too.

And with those final words, he kisses me on the head.

"Hi! I'm Hilbert. (name)'s Boyfriend. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"


End file.
